Reverse Maruhage Empire
Way, way below the surface of the Earth, below the feet of the commoners and powerful of the Maruhage Empire, there is another Maruhage Empire. A Reverse Maruhage Empire (dub: Shadow Chrome Dome Empire) ruled in parallel to the original, controlled by evil, dominating forces who keep authority to those who live in the underground. This Maruhage Empire even has a powerful, maniacal leader similar to the dominative power of Baldy-Bald the Third: a man known as Hydrate. This emperor used to live on the surface once, but had been banished to the deep, dark below due to his own ambitions. Ever since his banishment, Hydrate has had only one thing on his mind: revenge against the ones who sent him away and to claim his self-proclaimed birthright to be leader of the real Maruhage Empire. As powerful as Hydrate is on his own, he isn't the only one fighting against the forces of the surface. The beings who live in the Dark World where his Reverse empire is located are notorious for the powers and techniques they possess within their grasp. The four members of the Reverse Maruhage Four Heavenly Kings (dub: The Shadow Big Four) in particular are masters of a special style of technique known as Yamiken, which may seem similar to Shinken abilities of the surface but with the advantages of greater power and the ability to upgrade using the style to a more powerful formation. Furthermore, Hydrate have two side men he brought along (or abducted in one case) with him, both of whom are masters of Fist styles even more powerful than the Yamiken of their underground peers and who's only purpose is the success of the future Maruhage emperor. Yet as the plot between the two worlds slowly comes to fruition, Hydrate and his minions do not expect the resistance they would face on his road to complete domination... Table of Sacrifices The Table of Sacrifices (生け贄板 Ikenieban) is an artifact summoned by the Three Sacks in order to raise the Yamiking and its master, Hydrate, to the surface. Typically, a being from the Reverse Maruhage can only individually teleport back and forth between dimensions (we see when Crimson, LOVE and the Sacks return to the Dark World, they use a teleporter that allows them to raise and fall between the surface). An object such as the Yamiking needs a lot of energy to rise up to the main world compared to the limited amount of energy that individuals can use. Thus, the Table of Sacrifices is needed to gather energy from twelve individuals (in the form of a clock) to power the Yamiking. After the Sacks summon the clock, Crimson and LOVE throw over defeated opponents (already known to be really strong since they made it to the final stage of the Maruhage New Emperor Playoff) into each number, with the assumption that their great energy will siphon from the clock to the Yamiking. The 12 characters that are used for the Table of Sacrifices are as followed: * Lambada * Jeda the Wind God * Haou * Ukijin TOKIO / Not Nice Cream * Ruby * Kittypoo * Associate Hair Hunters #5 * Associate Hair Hunters #6 * Suzu * Chocolate Munchie * Giga * A Pig (The final slot was supposed to be Captain Battleship, but Bo-bobo uses the pig to deflect him from entering the clock, forcing it to go in instead. Unfortunately, the pig had more than enough energy to power the Yamiking enough to rise to the surface) After the Yamiking rises to the surface, the clock disappears but the sacrifices remained drained of their power, turning weak and powerless until the castle, and likewise Hydrate, are defeated. Leader Main article: Hydrate The Reverse Maruhage Big Four These are 4 of Hydrate's best men. They each have the ability to open a "dark fist", where the user magnifies his own power, in order to become more powerful. Powering up however, will result in a transformation that often doesn't even resemble the user! These Big 4 members are even more powerful than the original Maruhage Empire's big 4! Halon Oni (ハロンオニ) (Maloney Oni in the dub): A boy with a demonic tail who is a member of the Reverse Cromedome Empire, as well as part of their Cromedome Big Four. He has an uncanny resemblance to Heppokomaru in appearance. His main ability is "Sword Yamiken" (Dark Fist of Swords), which allows him to summon swords of various sizes at will. Initially, Halon works with a penguin-like creature called Slim, but eventually betrays him. He has a demonic tail that can vastly increase the size of his opponents, which he uses to puncture Gasser, turning him into a giant battlefield stuck in the ground until his collar comes off (due to DonPatch taking it off) and he goes into baby mode. After being annihilated by Baby Gasser, he upgrades himself into a more demonic form with wings and an immense sword. Halon fights and is defeated by Super Patch, the upgraded form of Don Patch, and, with his last pleads to god to make him more like the one defeating him, turns into a Blue Ko Patch when he has fallen! * Episode appearances: 74 * Attacks: ** Sword Yamiken/Dark Fist of Sword (Fist of Dark Sword in the dub): Halon's standard power in which he summons swords at any shape, size, and type he pleases. ** Demonic Tail Human Battlefield: Halon Oni punctures the enemy thus the enemy grows in size and becomes an obstacle in battle. ** Big Bang (ビッグ・バン Biggu Ban) ** Homing (ホーミング Homingu): after Halon Oni says he no longer needs Gasser he sends swords flying at him. * Seiyuu: Daisuke Sakaguchi * Voice Actor: Quinton Flynn (normal) David Lodge (Maloney Oni 2) The Three Sacks (3ぶくろ San-Bukuro)/ Triple Bag: A trio of brothers who are just that - three sacks...as well as being members of the "Reverse Maruhage Four Heavenly Kings". They were planning to sacrifice Bo-bobo and Rem in their "Table Of Sacrifices" (which is a clock) after capturing Lambada within, needed to gather the energy to release Hydrate's castle from the underground. Their abilities of "Sanbukuro Yamiken" (Sanbakuro Yami Shinken 3袋闇真拳 in the anime; Dark Fist of Three Sacks) releases attacks, from blunt objects to powerful blasts, from inside their bodies and towards their opponents. Bobobo defeats the eldest one, whom the two younger ones have a burial for, and when they try to stand up to him, they too are defeated. As a last resort, the youngest sack revives his older brothers and fuses all three of them into an odd white creature with yellow horns, which is defeated by Super Denbo-chan in the Storybook World. After they are defeated, they return trying to get some assistance from Byakkyō inside the Yamiking, but the surgeon chose to take him apart instead. These three are the last enemies Bo-bobo's team have a chance to face in the anime due to cancellation. * 3 Bag Attacks: ** Grab Bag of Fun(「お楽しみ袋!!」　O Tanoshimi Bukuro) ** Grab Bag that Grabs Back/(「当たり捧!!」 Atari Hō) ** Plunger Avenger/(「カッポンさん!!」 Kappon San) ** Angry Bag DX/Temper Tantrum(「怒袋DX!!」 Do Bukuro DX) * 3 Bag 2 Attacks: ** Connetick Type S-308kai　Destruction Age (コネクテイック゜タイプS-308改デイストラクシヨンA Konekutikku Taipu S-308kai　desutorakushon eiji) * Episode appearances: 75-76 * Manga appearances: 184 * Voice Actor: Dan Lorge (Youngest) Stephanie Sheh (Second Oldest) Michael Sorich (Oldest) Jamieson Price (Transformed) Crimson Main Article: Crimson LOVE (ラブ): Though she appears like a normal woman, she reveals that she is a dominatrix when it came time for battle and the last of the Reverse Chrome Dome Big 4. She also loves men with big muscles so she has a factory that runs on a conveyor belt that gives men bulging muscles. Bobobo, Sad Sack, and Jelly Jiggler were pulled on for a demonstration (Bobobo turns into the Robin Mask, then Akuma Shogun from the Kinnikuman series and Jelly Jiggler just got bushier eyebrows) so OVER, Patch], and Hatenko team up. She attacks by the power of Oiroke Yamiken (Dark Fist of Sexy), which includes fighting with a whip as well as blowing kisses and smooching the opponents. Unfortunately, her actions (as well Tennosuke, unintentionally) transforms OVER back into Torpedo Girl, making her much harder to stop and forcing LOVE to transform into an immense bird creature. She is finally brought to a stop by "Hatenko World", where Hatenko and Torpedo Girl unlock their true potential... but Torpedo Girl's true potential is a battleship!! She is left barely concious, but tells the rebels that they won't win, because there are three more members above her, that are even stronger than she is! Don Patch then procedes to knock her out in a way similar to Dragonball (when Piccolo killed Raditz)! * Episode appearances: 75-76 * Manga appearances: 182-183 * Seiyuu: Makiko Ohmoto * Voice Actor: Mona Marshall Hydrate's Right & Left Hand Men These two are Hydrate's strongest of Henchmen. One of them is the murderer of almost the entire Babylonian warriors, and the other is not only a Hair Kingdom survivor, but one of Bo-bobo's older brothers! Byakkyō 白狂 Byakkyō)/ White Curse: Hydrate's right-hand man and the guardian of the third-floor "Operating Room" of his fortress. He's also known as "Byakkyō the Catharsis Slaughterer", a title given to him 15 years ago for the annihilation of the warriors of the Holy Land of Babylon when he was just a boy. His main ability is through his "Teope Shinken" (Fist of Surgery), allowing him to physically open his opponents. The main means is through several cursed dolls implanted through his body, allowing Byakkō to harm anyone by merely stabbing or cutting one of these dolls. (the fist also allows him to use surgical equipment as weaponry). Another of his attacks implants the cursed dolls into his opponent's body (in Tennosuke's case, his butt) and unravel their strings, slicing open their opponent. Don patch parodies this by implanting several "Yakkun" dolls into himself... and later, PatchBobo fuses the Yakkun dolls with the fused ones, making them useless. He is finally defeated by a team effort by every member of Bo-bobo's group...except Don Patch (though he repeatedly tried to hit him)! * Episode appearances: 75-76 * Manga appearances: 184-187 * Seiyuu: Hidehiko Kaneko * Voice Actor: Jeff Nimoy Bebebe-be Be-bebe Main Article:Bebebe-be Be-bebe Reverse Block Leaders Slim (スリム): A penguin creature that is Halon's Oni's assistant...until Halon decides to turn on him. His main ability is to stretch and increase muscle mass on his arms, allowing for powerful blows. He is not a block leader, and serves more of a henchman role. * Attacks: ** Fat Fist (カレーパン Karē Pan) * Episode appearances: 74 * Seiyuu: Takahiro Fujimoto Shanmeri (シャンメリ): Leader of Reverse A-Block, a disciple of Be-bebe's leghair style. * Manga appearances: 188-191 Phone Poll (電柱 Denchū): Leader of Reverse B-Block, another disciple of Be-bebe...even though its a living poll. * Manga appearances: 188-191 Weight-sama (分銅様 Fundō-sama): Leader of Reverse C-Block, this huge headed horned being is actually a living 1000-ton weight that crushes his opponents. He is defeated by Patchbobo. * Manga appearances: 184-187 Nightingirl (ナイチンガール): Leader of Reverse D-Block, she supplies scalpels to assist in Byakkyō's surgery attacks. Her name is a slight pun on famed nurse Florence Nightingale. She is defeated by Patchbobo. * Manga appearances: 184-187 Tsūgan G (ツーガン G Tsūgan G): Leader of Reverse E-Block, he's a one-eyed gunman working with Crimson. Fighting alongside Crimson and Chef Lin, he is defeated by Kintenbo. * Manga appearances: 179-181 Chef Lin (しぇふりん): Leader of Reverse F-Block, it's a leech that wears an apron and chef's hat. He doesn't do much and didn't seem know what was going on (he gets himself shot several times by stray bullets during a cowboy shoot-out while talking to Bobobo out in the open). * Manga appearances: 179-181 Meat-Meat Aliens (ニクニク星人 Nikuniku Seijin): Leaders of both Reverse G-Block and Reverse H-Block, they work alongside LOVE in the "Muscle Conveyor" chamber. Facing Don Patch as an opponent, he almost adopts them as children...until he starts beating them up for giving him too much weight! (note: the "niku" in their name can stand for the Japanese word for meat, but can also be put together as "nikuniku", which stands for "detestable") * Manga appearances: 182-183 Category:VillainsCategory:Shinken Users